Users of memory devices value the speed with which information can be transferred to and from the memory devices. For example, if a user of a 64 Gigabyte (“GB”) thumb drive or other memory device can transfer all of the content of the thumb drive in 5 minutes instead of 8-10 minutes, the faster drive is likely to sell more favorably to consumers. Even though memory manufacturers are aware of the benefits of increasing transfer rates, such as data access rates, silicon real estate is valuable and increasing (rather than decreasing) the size of a memory die is counter to the goal of achieving smaller memory footprints.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.